My Darling
by Fingerling22
Summary: Es un simple One shot, y bien corto .-.


**_—_****_Disclaimer: ¡Buenas! Bien, quiero decir que estos hermosos personajes pertencen al ánime "Shingeki no kyojin" creado por Isayama Hajime, un hombre admirable *u* I love you, Haji.  
><em>**

My Darling

ღ

•  
>Capítulo único<p>

"El Amor verdadero es aquel que siempre está ahí. Es aquel que siempre está contigo, en cada momento. No importan las peleas, las discusiones, nada, a pesar de los errores, siempre vuelve y siempre vuelves a él. Amor verdadero es aquel que jamás te abandona, es aquel que no te dice sólo unas falsas promesas con las que llena un vacío que deseabas llenar, para luego darte cuenta de que no está del todo lleno, es el que cumple con el corazón. El amor verdadero es ese que no te hace sentir solo, ese que siempre está contigo, ese que, a pesar de la distancia, las personas, y cualquier piedra, te va a encontrar."

—María Lucía.—

Acompañé a Ymir hacia los baños del colegio; la chica necesitaba compañía, y voluntariamente me ofrecí. Mientras ella entraba al pequeño cubículo yo me miraba en el espejo, arreglé mi cabello y abrí el grifo para lavar un poco mi cara. Me miré a los ojos, examiné mi cara, mi cintura, mis ojos y cada parte de mi cuerpo. No me gustó mucho, pero tampoco lo desteté. Me pregunté qué había malo en mí como para no gustarle a Reiner. Sé que perdía mi tiempo pensando en ese chico que se volvía loco a la pasada Annie, su novia, pero tenía curiosidad. Nadie es perfecto, lo sé, mucho menos yo, pero su chica, para él, era la cosa más perfecta que podía existir, creo que eso pensaba él.  
>Ymir salió de aquel pequeño cubículo y me sonrió diciendo: - ¿Lista? -Yo sonreí.<p>

Salimos del baño lo más rápido que pudimos, la campana había sonado ya hace tres minutos. Para mi sorpresa, Reiner caminaba en la misma dirección a la que Ymir y yo íbamos, tan torpe y estúpido como siempre, pero con esa sonrisa que a mí me fascinaba. Mi vista no es muy buena que digamos, así que sólo disipé a su persona. Mantuve una enorme y psicópata sonrisa en mis adentros al ver que él veía hacia mí, supongo que se fijó en mi cabello recientemente arreglado, espero que no, se veía horrible. Él siguió mirándome, estuve a punto de sonreír, pero venía con Annie, eso me detuvo. Seguí caminando y bajé la mirada hacia el piso, no con ánimos de decepción, más bien era una mirada de me-veo-hermosa-ésta-mañana-y-nadie-me-merece. No era cierto.  
>Ignoré que el chico iba con su linda novia y subí las escaleras con Ymir... No pude evitar sonrojarme, él estaba a tres escalones más adelante que yo, como siempre. Su chica y él iban hablando de quién-sabrá, no le presté atención a su conversación, lo menos que quería era conocer la voz de Annie, y mucho menos ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Reiner causada por Annie, su novia. Faltaba poco para que esa imágen que me molestaba tanto acabase, ya que habíamos llegado a el piso del salón de Annie, pero al parecer, Reiner debía de escoltarla a su salón, se fue con ella hacia su piso y quién sabe que pasó, sólo sentí como mi corazón se sofocaba con la misma sangre que éste bombeaba. Entré al salón y me senté en mi puesto, en ese momento apareció Reiner en la puerta, me miró con una mirada de "La regué", eso es lo que yo creo que fue, igual, ¿qué creería él que regó? Probablemente sí regó algo, el balde de lágrimas que he guardado desde hace tiempo en un intento de mantenerme fuerte, podían fluir en cada parte de mi cuerpo con histeria, sólo intenté que éstas se quedaran adentro, y así fue.<p>

La clase continuó sin ningún problema, la rarita de mi profesora de geografía empezó a tomarnos fotos con su teléfono, el cuál era hermoso, no sé que clase será, pero me gustó, y el forro era morado, mi color favorito. Me fui del tema, eso no es lo que trato de expresar. La profesora seguía buscando modelos con su cámara para mostrarle a nuestros padres las cosas "malas" que hacíamos. No hice nada malo, sólo hablaba, y en ese momento no hablé mucho que digamos. En una foto salí con cara de que-mierda-pasa-aquí, sí, no me enorgullece. Al cabo de una media hora sonó el timbre anunciando el comienzo de una nueva hora, cada hora dura cuarenta y cinco minutos. Nos tocaba inglés, como siempre, fue aburrida. El profesor enseñando cosas que hasta un bebé sabe y pronunciando... Como un bebé lo haría.  
>La clase fue divertida por varias estupideces que hice con mis tres mejores amigos; Ymir, Mikasa y Berthold. Pero lo más interesante que sucedió a pocos minutos de salida fue la pelea de Connie y Jean, fue épica. No supe cuál fue el motivo de la pelea, pero fue entretenida, lo que más me sorprendió fue que en ese momento no le di importancia. Jean le pegó tan fuerte a Connie y le dejó EL chichón en la frente, ouch.<br>El Timbre sonó.  
>Me fui caminando a casa, por primera vez, quería irme sola con mi tristeza, no quería compartir palabra alguna con alguien, pero no pude complacerme, Berthold apareció detrás de mí sonriendo como un loco-choro-violador, es mi amigo, lo acepté. Quise ignorarlo pero él habló.<p>

- Christa, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan odiosa hoy? -Me miró de reojo y siguió caminando a mi lado.-

No respondí, de verdad no quería hablar, pero el chico no se rindió.

- ¿Eren? -Eren era mi mejor amigo, sólo que se había ido de viaje a Trost ya hace meses.-

No respondí.

- ¿Es por Reiner? -hizo una pausa- ¿Qué te dijo?

- No es Reiner, no es nada, ¿vale? -Sí era por Reiner, todo siempre es Reiner; he tratado de superar ésta tonta fascinación por él desde el primer grado y aún no lo supero. Intento dejarlo ir, superarlo, hacer que mi corazón madure y cuando estoy siendo feliz, a punta de olvidarle, el chico sonríe. Dios, esa sonrisa es tan... Tonta. Es tan... No encuentro palabras para describirla, no entenderían, pero es simplemente hermosa, para mí, y es como una bola de demolición que cae sobre mi casa, esa piedra que golpea mi frente trayéndome a la realidad y dejándome increíblemente herida, y, a la vez, es una gota que comienza una lluvia en un día caluroso. Es mi sonrisa, es la que quiero. Tengo tantas cosas que decirle, tantas cosas que quiero hacer, pero él tiene a Annie, y sé que jamás podré competir contra ella, y sí no la tuviera, él jamás me notaría, no hay por qué hacerlo.

Berthold y yo continuamos caminando en silencio. No dijimos nada hasta que llegamos a casa, él entró a su casa y se despidió, yo también lo hice sólo que no sé si me escuchó.  
>Entré a mi casa y comenzé a escribir esto.<br>Sólo lo hice con el fin de soltar algunas cosas que quiero decir, cosas que me molestan y me comen por dentro. Cosas que Reiner jamás sabrá.  
>Estoy cansada de sentirme sola, soy una tonta que se siente aludida con cualquier cosa que Reiner hace. Cada vez que lo veo sonreír con su preciosa sonrisa, pienso que es por mí, pienso que leyó una de mis frases, escuchó una de mis canciones, o simplemente estaba encantado con mi presencia, aunque suene egoísta, desearía poder hacer esos efectos en él. No puedo.<p>

Recuerdo que hace días, desde el primer grado, él me miraba desde lejos y sonreía, yo me sonrojaba. Hacía que mi mente diera vueltas. Él pasaba cada clase mirándome, era algo penoso ya que no suelo ser el centro de atención, y de verdad, odio serlo. Ya en tercer grado, dónde estoy, lo atrapé mirandome, lo miré y lo encaré: - ¿Qué me ves? - frunzí el ceño. Reiner no hizo ni dijo nada, sólo se volteó como quién ve a una fan diciendo: Mi-culo-es-todo-tuyo, así, odioso. Me ignoró por completo, odio que haga eso, pero es algo que hace todos los días.

Un día de estos, me voy a acercar a él y le diré todo lo que quiero decirle: Estoy cansada de que se burle de mí. Detesto sus miradas hacia mí sin sentido alguno, y a la vez las amo. Odio escuchar mi nombre en sus labios porque en realidad no lo escucho decirlo muy a menudo. Tomaré su muy puta cara y le daré un beso, luego le daré una abofetada y le diré la frase que me recuerda a él, la frase que me hace temblar, esa que me identifica, esa que hace que mi cabeza de vueltas gracias a la confusión: _Te odio._

**_Eso fue todo, tonto, ¿no? Fue corto, lo siento. Soy nueva aquí ¡AMENME! *n* Llámenme Fingerling, chauuu._**


End file.
